Copy Cat
'''Copy Cat '''is an episode of Little Bill. In this episode, Little Bill's friendship with Andrew is strained and then ended when he is called a copycat for wanting to do some of the same things as Andrew. Plot The story begins when they are at school, and Little Bill and Andrew are pretending to be firemen when Andrew accuses Little Bill of not letting him have a turn driving the fire truck; Little Bill argues that he was just about to let Andrew drive, but he only wanted to finish taking his turn. They both call for Miss Murrany and she comes over and sees the problem, Little Bill tells her that Andrew won't drive the fire truck. Andrew Mulligan tells her that he wants to be a firefighter when he grows up, so he should drive. Miss Murray tells the boys that they're friends and helps the boys with a solution that Andrew can drive the truck in one minute when Little Bill's turn is over. They both agree and drive over to Kiku and Fuschia who are playing Farm. Fuschia is the farmer, and Kiku is playing a goat. Andrew says he wants to be the rooster on the farm, so everyone pretends to fall asleep in order for Andrew to crow in the morning; Little Bill becomes impatient and decides he wants to do the "cock-a-doodle-doo." Andrew, still angry over the fire truck incident, is not happy about Little Bill wanting to be a rooster too. Little Bill tries to tell Andrew that they can be brother roosters and that he can be the big rooster but Andrew wants to be the only rooster. Andrew wants to be the only rooster. Little Bill thinks that's unfair and wants to be one too but Andrew refuses to allow him to be a rooster. Fuschia says two roosters can be on the farm and Kiku also tries to help. Andrew says he no longer wants to play with Little Bill and calls him a Copy Cat for always doing the same thing as him. The boys argue until Miss Murrany comes over again and asks why they are fighting so much. Andrew calls Little Bill a copycat again and Miss Murray tells Andrew that calling others a copycat was not a nice thing to say. Little Bill says that he just wants to be a rooster. Miss Murrany and the girls come up with other animals that Andrew could be but Andrew refuses to change his animal. Miss Murrany suggests that the boys play something else. Andrew doesn't want to play with Little Bill and Miss Murrany decides to separate the boys. Fuschia and Kiku suggest they put on a puppet show. Fuschia is the princess and Kiku is the dog. Andrew who is already there decides to be the clown puppet. Kiku and Fuschia tell Little Bill to come and play with them and to be the elephant because he is always that one. Little Bill refuses because he doesn't want to play wth Andrew. Andrew doesn't want to play either. The boys then end their friendship. When he gets home, Little Bill, upset over what Andrew said, calls Bobby a Copy Cat after Bobby decides he wants a glass of apple juice upon seeing Little Bill drinking it. Alice the Great and Bobby show Little Bill that someone isn't a copycat just because they like the same things somebody else does. It just means they have similar interests. Little Bill realizes that he and Andrew like the same things because they are best friends. The next day, during color time, Little sits is his seat next to Andrew. Andrew is still mad at Little Bill and asks why he is sitting next to him. Little Bill says that he always sits there. Little Bill is afraid he will be called a copycat again because he inadvertantly drew a picture of a fire truck just like Andrew did and refuses to let Miss Murrany see it, but Miss Murray gives the same advice his great grandmother did and helps Andrew see how he was mistaken. The two boys make up and are best friends again. The episode ends with Little Bill letting Andrew drive the fire truck to make up the turn he didn't have yesterday. Category:Episodes